Victor Flynn (Supreme)
"All my life, I've always done whatever my country needed me to do. And I'll keep doing whatever my country needs me to do, until the day that God decides he has some other use for me." ''-Victor Flynn'' Victor Flynn, better known by his alias, Supreme, is the most powerful metahuman to be created within the twentieth century. He received his powers from the I-26 ichor formula, which granted him the godlike physical might and power over radiation which he would then use to destroy the Japanese city of Nagasaki and end the Second World War. Biography Early Life Flynn was born in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in 1918, to a pair of rich parents. Throughout his childhood in the Roaring Twenties, Victor never wanted for anything. His father was a young but wealthy factory owner hailing from a long line of old money, and greatly respected by his fellows for his service in the Great War. Young Victor was often regaled with tales of the great battles they had fought, though his father often left out the worst horrors of the war from his tales. As such, Victor spent his younger years with a great sense of nationalistic pride and and desire to one day serve in the military as his father had. However, as time wore on, Victor's dream of service faded, as he sought to focus on other things. During the 1930s, Victor's teenage years, he focused himself on partying and girls, to an extent that his grades began to slip. A stern talking to from his father managed to straighten him out, and in his last year of high school, he graduated with exemplary grades, and would go on to join his father in the factory business. World War 2 After the attack on Pearl Harbor, and the entry of the United States into the Second World War, Victor rushed immediately to the nearest recruiting station. His childhood dream of following in his father's footsteps as a war hero was reignited within him. He joined the Marine Corps, and was assigned to 3rd Platoon, E Company, 2nd Battalion, 28th Regiment of the 5th Division, which was deployed to the Pacific Theater. He was among the soldiers who raised the flag on Iwo Jima. During his career, he would advance to the rank of Captain, taking command over his platoon. He would be among the soldiers who raised the flag at Iwo Jima, despite having had a bullet wound at the time. Rise of Supreme Because of his heroism, Captain Flynn was recalled back to the US after Iwo Jima, as he had been selected as the first test subject of the new ichor serum, I-26. Taken to a lab in the Utah desert, Victor was injected with the serum. Unfortunately, the outburst of radiation that came from his body destroyed the entire base. But Victor survived, unharmed, digging his way out of the rubble, where he was recovered by the military. Victor spent the next few months training with his newfound powers. In August of 1945, after it was discovered that the atomic bombs that were going to be deployed against Japan had been sabotaged, Victor was called upon as a substitute. For an entire day, he deliberated on whether or not he could snuff out so many lives. Eventually, Victor knew that he must put an end to the war, for the good of the world. Off he flew to Japan, where he unleashed his burgeoning power upon Hiroshima and Nagasaki, bringing the Second World War to an end, and taking for himself the name of Supreme, as the new most powerful man on the planet. Physical Appearance Victor stands six feet tall, and is powerfully built, gifted with handsome features, blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair, which he usually wears short, often sporting a light brush of stubble on his face. When employing his powers for powerful uses of energy, such as flight or energy blasts, Victor's skin, hair, and eyes take on a silvery blue glow. Personality Above all else, Victor loves the United States and the ideals he associates with it, the primary ones being freedom, truth, and justice. He himself seeks to embody those ideals, and strives to protect the rights of individuals, be honest and honorable in all that he can, and to deliver retribution to those who deserve it. He seeks to lead by example, and is utterly unflinching in his ideals. However, he is a soldier at heart, and is willing to make some sacrifices that go against his morals for the good of his nation. Given his time serving in the military, Victor has no qualms about killing criminals, especially those who he believes are irredeemable. Whilst he usually does not kill low level crooks, he will happily execute murderous killers unless he has received some order or request not to do so. Victor, for the longest time, was completely self assured. How could he not be, as the most powerful being on the planet, with the love of the people and the righteousness of God Almighty behind him? However, after a large portion of public opinion changed from gratitude for ending the Second World War to repugnance at his mass genocide, Victor found himself having doubts about his own righteousness. Furthermore, his devastating defeat at the hands of Diablo has led to secret insecurities about his own strength, and whether or not he will be able to defend his nation from the threats that may come. Powers "Reporter: What's it like having the power of a god, Supreme? Flynn: There's only one God, miss. And it isn't me. Reporter: A lot of folks would disagree. Flynn: Then a lot of folks need to get right with Jesus." -''Victor Flynn and a reporter, regarding his metahuman abilities.'' Metahuman Physiology: * Biological Immortality: * Radioactive Energy Manipulation: ** Flight: ** Radioactive Energy Absorption: ** Radioactive Energy Projection: ** Radioactive Energy Shield: ** Radiation Immunity: * Regenerative Healing Factor: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Senses: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Strength: Skills Expert Combatant: Expert Marksman: Leadership: Mental Resilience: Stats Threat Level: Alpha Power Mastery: Master Karma Level: Paragon Trivia Category:Alpha Level Threats